The subject of the present invention is a stoppering device non-removably attached to the neck of a container.
The device according to the present invention is intended to be coupled to a container in which the neck of the container has a peripheral flange projecting from its outer wall. The stoppering device has a base intended to permanently cover an opening in the neck, the base itself having an opening for the passage of the products containing in the container and blockable by a cap or the like.
In certain applications, a stoppering device must provide good protection against initial opening to safeguard the products contained in the container. Likewise, a stoppering device must not be able to be pulled off the container upon which it is mounted, even after the latter has been emptied, to avoid the risk of refilling the container with an unsuitable product.